All I Want For Christmas
by Rhett9
Summary: It's hard watching the one person you love with someone else. They say the Holiday's are a magical time and maybe just maybe that is the thing that will bring these two together. SLASH.


The best gifts in life will never be found under a Christmas tree! Those gifts are friends, family, kids and the one you love!

* * *

"Why do you torture yourself like this?" James asked as he took a seat to my right. I was sitting on the bleachers in the local ice rink watching Carlos and Dak ice skate.

"I guess I'm a masochist when it comes to him." I sighed watching Dak place a kiss on Carlos cheek.

"Dude why don't you just tell Carlos how you feel?" Logan asked taking the seat on my left.

"Because Carlos is happy with Dak."

James shook his head. "We all know Dak doesn't deserve Carlos. You know how bossy and demanding he is."

"That might be true but Carlos is happy. I don't want to ruin his happiness."

"Kendall you have liked Carlos since before we even came to LA. What I don't get is why you never told him." Logan said.

"Because Carlos would never go for someone like me." I mumbled.

"Kendall that is crazy." James said.

"James is right Kendall. You're perfect for Carlos."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem. Do you want to go Christmas shopping with us?" Logan asked.

"Shopping on Christmas ever no thanks." I said cringing at the memory of what happened last time.

James laughed. "Come on Logan let's leave Kendall here to be a creepy stalker."

"Thank you that is all I ask for." I said smirking at them.

* * *

"Carlos what's wrong?" I asked noticing he was crying when he walked into our apartment.

"N-nothing."

"Los don't lie. Now come over here and tell me what's wrong."

"Dak broke up with me." Carlos said burying his face into my chest.

"Why?" I asked running his back.

"B-because I wouldn't sleep with him."

"That asshole broke up with you because of that?" I asked trying to keep my anger in check.

"Yeah. You know how important waiting until marriage is to me." I nodded Carlos was very determined to wait until he was married before he took that next step.

"I thought Dak respected that?"

"I-I thought he did to but once we got done skating he said it was time since we had been dating two years and he was sick of waiting. I told him I still wanted to wait and he said since I couldn't put out w-we were through." Carlos sobbed into my chest. It took all my will power not to hunt Dak down and beat him.

"It's going to be ok."

"How? My boyfriend just dumped me and the day before Christmas to."

"I promise you it will be ok."

* * *

Once James and Logan got home I told them what had happened and like me they wanted to find Dak and kill him. But I reminded them we had to help Carlos now.

"So what are we going to do?" James asked.

"Yeah poor guys Christmas has basically been ruined." Logan sighed.

"I have an idea but I am going to need you guys to distract him tomorrow."

"How?" Logan asked.

"Tell him my mom and Katie need some help with the Christmas dinner and you need to be at their apartment early to help."

"What if he asks were you are?" James asked.

"Tell him Gustavo needed me for something."

"You think this will work?" Logan asked.

"It has to."

* * *

_Perfect. _I thought as I looked at my handiwork. I had gotten permission from Mr. Bitters to cover Palmwoods park in snow so I had Buddha Bob get his machine to crush ice to make snow. Carlos would be here any minute. I had texted James and told him to tell Logan to meet me at the park for his present.

"Kendall what's this?" I heard Carlos voice ask from behind me.

"Your Christmas present." I answered turning around to look at his face. He was defiantly surprised. I knew how much Carlos loved white Christmas's and since we were stuck in LA I figured he would love this.

"Kendall it's perfect." Carlos said walking to meet me in the middle.

I smiled. "So you like it?"

"I love it. You didn't have to do all this for me."

"I know I didn't have to I wanted to. I wanted you to have a good Christmas."

"You're a great friend Kendall." My heart hurt once he said that. Maybe I was wrong to ask him. But I had to try.

"Carlos I want to ask you something."

"Sure Kendall."

"I-I was wondering if you would like go out with me next Friday?" I asked looking down at the snow.

"Like on a date?"

"Y-yeah. Truth is I've liked you for a long time I just never had the courage to ask you out and then you were with Dak." I rambled.

"I'd love to."

"D-did you just say yes?" I stuttered.

"I did."

"This is great!" I exclaimed pulling him into a bear hug.

"Kendall you're crushing me."

"Sorry." I said releasing Carlos.

"No problem."

"I'm just so excited Santa finally gave me the one gift I always wanted."

"What's that?" Carlos asked smiling at me. I could tell it was a genuine smile and not the one he wore to hide when he was sad.

"You are the gift I ask Santa for every Christmas." I answered. I was trying but failing to hide just how happy I was he had said yes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was afraid I wasn't good enough for you." I answered lowering my head.

"Kendall look at me." Carlos said raises my head back up. "You are one of my best friends you will always be good enough."

"Thanks Carlos."

"No Kendall thank you for all this." Carlos said gesturing to the park.

"It was worth it to see the smile on your face."

"Can I keep you forever? You are the Christmas present that I never want to lose." Said Carlos as he pulled me closer.

"I'm all yours."

"Now I know why Logan gave me this." Carlos said as he pulled a mistletoe from his pocket.

"Merry Christmas Carlos."

"Merry Christmas Kendall." Carlos said before kissing me.

**Author Note: I do not own BTR.**

**Merry Christmas everyone  
**


End file.
